lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
MORF doctors
MORF doctors are doctors who study the effects of MORF, and MORFOLOGY. They each study themselves, as many of which are infected with these traits. However, many eventually go insane, and either kill themselves being human guineupigs, or die alone by their own hands. But some will even go insane just because they want to. SANE DOCTORS These doctors are working to HELP society and fix all of the problems. *Dr.Aracho ah-rack-o is a man with DNA of a spider, he studies the cross genes intertwined between man and spider and what they benefit to man kind. His obsession with his Spider DNA is questionable, but he is of no threat, being completely fine. *Dr.Areo Air-e-o is a doctor currently studying Martains and their culture, stationed on mars to study them. Unlike many of these doctors, he is actually just a average man. *Dr.Cranio Crane-e-o is a doctor whos body is composed entirely of cartalege and can bend easily, he studies the human skull on what it can do, often he is found in the local morgue studying MORFFER skulls and their change from humans. *Officer Crimin Crim-in is a morffer who studies the art of crime, and actually has full knowledge of it, and the things it does. He studies law, and why they exist and knows full well what is legal and what is not. He is a police cheif for Canada and counts as a doctor due to his study of crime on such massive levels. *Dr.Enigmat In-ig-mat is a doctor studying the arts of puzzles and traps, due to his body being small and thin, he can easily escape many traps, and he studies the art of making a trap that can keep criminals BEHIND bars. Or wires. *Dr.Eschat S-chat is a doctor who is studying the Apocalypse and what it will do. He does not know when or how it will come, but he knows it will come soon. *Dr.Farmic Far-mick is a doctor who is merged with ant DNA, she studies ants and their loyalty to a queen, as such she is responsiblle for a collony of ants living in her lab, and is their queen. She has no possible threat to the outside world unless a growth serum is made, and it is unlikely, as such she continues studying them with joy. *Dr.Gross Grow-ss studies the art of disgust, being a slime morffer composed of pure garbage and sludge, he is kept in a air tight room, where he studies the affects of prolonged exposure to revolting things on many test subject, since his airlocked door can only open again after 3 weeks. *Dr.Immuno E-mune-o is a doctor who studies how people (such as Julia) are immune to anything. He is also working on a serum to stop this for certain people considered unstoppable. Once complete, he will be able to clean the streets of anyone who is above the law. *Officer Killo Kill-low is a officer of the law who is impossible to kill, he is unable to be killed because he will regenerate and is unable to die for good. His flesh and organs will fix themselves almost instantly, absorbing whatever has just entered his body, and disolving it inside of his blood, making him immune. He is waiting for Dr.Immuno to finish their work on the serum in order to live a normal life. *Dr.Ludo Loo-doe is a doctor studying video games, and working on crating the PERFECT game / gaming system. At the moment the best made is the XBot 1400. *Dr.Metrol Meh-tr-all is studying the affects of growth and measurements over time. *Mixolo Mix-all-o is the person providing the alchohol and beverages to these people, built straight from his morf blood, which can form into different liquids, such as Gin, Vodka, Scotch, and even water. *Dr.Omno Om-no is a computerized mentality of a doctor, who is aware of anything alive, and existing in the world. You can ask it how many people are having sex, and you will get a correct number, it knows all. *Dr.Parasi Pair-a-sigh is a doctor that can create different diseases and parasites out of their own body tissue and blood cells, being able to be a natural disease maker, who then studies it for a cure. MORF is yet to be studied however. *Dr.Path Bath studies illneses made by Dr.Parasi and they work together finding cures. *Dr.Prima Pre-ma studies his own DNA merged with ape DNA, he is known as the missing link and works in a private lab, to which NO ONE can disturb him, as he continues studying his DNA. *Dr.Psych S-iea doctor who works in the field of psychology abilities given to him from morf allow him to alter people's mind severely. Able to even make them become sane by force. He was made into a mercenary and goes by the nick name Lobotomy. *Dr.Seneo See-no studies the moon for life and culture, coming close to being able to cultivate it, living in a space station on the moon. Food rations are delivered daily, and soon will not be needed if the moon is finally cultivated. *Dr.Socio So-see-o studies modern MORFFER society and their life styles according to race. *Dr.Teleo Tell-e-o studies the end. They work with Dr.Eschat studying the apocalypse. *Dr.Ufolo U-fo-low studies alien races and is on mars with Dr.Areo on mars, studying their technlogy. INSANE DOCTORS These doctors have gone insane with their abilities and are now rampant and trying to corrupt, if not kill their fellow doctors, and they now are working together to destroy society as a whole. *Dr.Actino Act-e-no is able to emit radiation from his body and is immune to radiation in turn. He can easily survive the after math of a nuclear blast. *Dr.Chronol Crow-null is able to time travel using a special device stollen from a sheep. As such he alters the timelines in order to get his way, behind Saz of Death's back, and creates the ALT. timelines on MORF paradox wiki without Saz of Death knowing. He lives in a timeline where Latin culture never existed. *Dr.Hemato He-mah-toe is a doctor who manipulates a persons blood flow, able to stop a persons heart with only a thought, as such he should be approached with EXTREME stealth and caution. *Dr.Hypnoto Hip-no-toe is able to cause a person to instantly fall asleep on command, he works along side a doctor who can manipulate dreams of a person, and corrupt their mind, together they are the dream crushers, the dynamic nightmare duo. *Dr.Neurophys Ner-o-fis can easily disable a person's nerve system with only three strikes to the chest, with extremem speed to back her up, she can then kill her targets unmoving body. *Dr.Oneir O-near-o is able to enter a person's psyche and destroy their mind through dreams. She works with Dr.Hypnoto in destroying their enemies. *Dr.Pharm Farm is a drug dealer with the ability to recreate drugs from their own skin and hair, being called Hashy for their ability to make tabbaco out of their own hair. *Dr.Ripper Rip-er is a doctor blessed with the mind of Jack the Ripper. They are locked in a room inside of ShonCo. tower and will not be released until further notice, at the moment they are studying the Dr's mentality to see wh the true killer was. *Dr.Somato So-meh-toe is able to change their features like clay, and can be anyone or anything at anytime. No one knows who they truly were, not even itself. Doctors who are dead SANE *Dr.Aetio A-T-O was able to make diseases with his own body, only to be affected by said disease. He died March 8th 1993, via Black Death, and was bruned and burried in a grave yard respectively. *Dr.Dendro Den-der-o was able to manipulate tree growth, sadly a tree began growing from his own flesh and over time he himself became a tree, while the tree is still alive in the labs, he is considered dead. INSANE *Dr.Terato Ter-ah-toe was able to become a monster of his choice, however one day as a giant squid terroizing people, he was captured, butchered and made into sushi faster then he could say "WAIT- I AM A HUMAN!" Sadly, he was delicious as a squid. *Dr.Viro Vi-ro was able to enter a computer cybernetically using a helmet designed for browsing the web mentally, as such he was eventuallt found ina computer scan, and was deleted. No one has heard from him since and he is considered as dead as myspace in 10 years. TRIVIA *Each doctors name is actually a study of something, and as such their abilities involve that study. *YES, YOU CAN MAKE ONE UT OF A "-OLOGY" WORD. *Sean made this all in 1 hour. -OLOGIES MENTIONED * Sane: #Arachology #Areology #Craniology #Criminology #Enigmatology #Eschatology #Farminology #Grossology #Immunology #Killology #Ludology #Motrology #Mixology #Omnology #Parasitology #Pathology #Primatology #Seneology #Sociology #Teleology #Ufology * INSANE #Actinobiology #Chronology #Neurophysiology #Oneriology #Phramacology #Ripperology #Somatology * DEAD #Aetiology #Dendrology #Teratology #Virology